Broken Promise
by Lost in Believing
Summary: -"If in 20 years we haven't expired yet...I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. 20 years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there, waiting for you."- But promises can always be broken. Fang & Max


**A.N: **Hey, it's my second MR one shot ! I hope you guys like it !

**Broken Promise**

I hate this part.

Knowing whether or not I end up waiting and keeping my hopes up forever. For twenty years I had been waiting.

For twenty years, I had always hoped for this day. Each year, I always worried about whether or not it would be my last year. Anxiety tore at me, leaving me weak every time he came up in my mind.

Fang.

At the age of fifteen, most would think that we were still considered kids. So how could kids fall in love?

But I think that being mutant bird kids helped us with maturing. Although we still argued and acted like ages we were, we were a lot older on the inside.

I flew closer to that same cliff we had learned how to fly. It brought back memories that left tears in my eyes and a heaviness in my heart.

Happiness.

I believed that people made happiness. There was no way it was just given to you if you did nothing to deserve it. But at the same time, you had to believe to be happy.

All those years long ago, I was truly happy. Even though Fang and I realized we liked each other just a few months before he left.

But still. I would have only stayed as friends if that meant keeping him by my side.

Without him, I was never truly happy. There were times where I would laugh and smile, but there was something missing every time.

And every time, I knew the reason for that hole inside of me.

In the sky, the wind felt nice on my wings and mind. As different as I looked on the outside, I was still the same Max as I had been those many years ago. How could I have changed?

The flock knew how much I hurt. And at first they kept their hopes up that he would eventually return. In the places we stayed, we all secretly hoped to wake up in the morning finding it was all just a dream. That he would be there with us, stretching and getting up for another day.

And through all of that, I still held on to that one promise. The promise that he was going to meet me up on the very cliff we learned how to fly together. With the eagles.

Almost instantly, there was a small figure on the cliff. The sun illuminated the black hair and wings.

My heart sped up as I flapped my wings as fast as they could go. But still, they weren't going fast enough.

Fang.

He had kept his promise. Not that I had doubted him or something, but years were a long time for us freaks. You never knew what day would be your last.

I didn't bother to see if he had an expression on his face before I rammed into him. As steady as I remembered him, we both went tumbling to the rocky ground.

"Fang." I could barely get his name out as the tears ran hotly down my cheeks. Hands and wings alike wrapped around us, bringing us together. And as hard as I pulled him close, it was never enough. I wanted him even closer.

"Max."

He whispered my name ever so softly in my ears, his breath causing shivers to go down my spine.

Every precious moment without him came slamming back to me. You never really knew what you had until it was gone…

And I never really knew the meaning of that saying until I had felt it full on.

I loved the feeling of having him in my arms. Every callous. Every muscle. Every curve of his body had been remembered in my mind.

He pulled my head so I was facing him. Though the tears ran, he was perfect in my eyes. Same as always.

"It's you. I can't believe it's really you," he sighed, looking into my eyes. I was already lost in his.

The thing that I had been dreaming about ever since I was fifteen came true. It was one of those cheesy picture perfect moments that I normally groaned at.

He looked me in the eyes and brushed my hair out of my face. There was no air left in me to stifle a response since I knew what he was going to do… "Beautiful," he stated and leaned in to kiss me.

But something wasn't right. Because in the last moment, my Fang had changed…

Into Dylan.

I woke with a half-sob half-scream coming out of my throat. I was under a tree, the same place I had dozed off after running away from reading his letter.

As warm as it was, my whole body was freezing. My breathing came hard as my heart pounded in my chest. It sounded more like a heavy thud.

The tears came as the hole grew bigger. It had all be a stupid dream! One that faked everything being real! For once in the past few hours, it had felt right.

How was I supposed to do this? Go on, wondering where he was and whether or not he was alive?

And what was I supposed to do about Dylan? Nothing scared me even more…

Because twenty years was a long time.

And promises could always be broken.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
